Xana's Nephew and The Truth About Xana
by Xana's Nephew
Summary: Xana was a human who was Virtualized by Hopper directly over the digital sea by accident. His nephew stumbles upon some old letters and starts to figure out what happened eventually going to Lyoko and fighting for his uncle, known to the Lyoko gang as Xana, and tries to free him and also tries to shine light on the gangs eyes of why Xana needs to activate towers. I am Xana's Nephew
1. Chapter 1

Name: Erik Heilman

Age: 19

Side: Xana

Abilities: Infection, Teleportation. Infection temporarily causes the target to fight for Xana until de-virtualization.

Weaponry: Dual two-bladed swords

This story is about how Xana came to be on Lyoko, why the towers are being activated, and how a boy of 19 is trying to rescue his uncle from Lyoko.

Chapter One: The Discovery

It is June 17 and Erik Heilman had just turned nineteen three months ago. While he was looking through his missing uncle's study (Who was missing for sixteen years) he stumbled upon a binder full of notes and letters all containing the name of Franz Hopper. Thinking the fact that his uncle knew someone by that name was strange he decided to do some research on this Franz Hopper, finding out that both Hopper and his twelve year old daughter went missing around eleven years ago a little bit less than coincidence he decide to buy a plane ticket to France. His flight was due to leave in eight days from America and land in France in nine days from now, and with that much free time Erik decided to look around the old house. It was when he entered the basement that he found something that shouldn't have been there, it was a trapdoor in the middle of the room so Erik opened it and climbed down a ladder where he found a pillar with what looked like an eye on it. He saw a switch on the side of the pillar so he decided he would pull the switch into the on position, when he did lights started coming on farther down the ladder so he continued going deeper into this mysterious room. When he got to the next level he found a chair and a glowing sphere next to a computer screen, seeing all this was starting to make him very curious so he sat down at the screen and pulled up his uncle's notes. This is when he found out about Lyoko and what Franz Hopper had to do with all of this, and also why his uncle went to France to meet Hopper, Franz Hopper was going to virtualize him onto Lyoko.

Erik heard a noise coming from the floor just below him so he went further down the ladder. At the bottom of the ladder were four cylinders about six feet tall and 3 feet across the middle and they were starting to turn on. Unknown of what might come out of the cylinders Erik went back up the ladder and closed the hatch to the bottom floor and sat back down at the computer screen. While looking through the data files Erik comes across a file that is titled virtualizationing, so he decided to open it, the file contains specific directions on how to virtualize a human onto Lyoko and also what the cylinders, which he now finds out are called scanners, are used for. He decides that he wants to go to France and see the lab that is linked to his uncle's lab and to check if there is any more information in that computer. Erik leaves the basement, but decides he will leave the computer on since it is also running its own power supply, to go pack his bags for a month trip to France to learn as much as possible about Franz Hopper and Lyoko.

This is my first story so sorry if it isn't that good I will take all comments into consideration to better the story with the chapters that are to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Accidental Meeting

Nine days have passed since Erik had discovered the super computer in his uncle's basement and he is now in France. He stops by the Paris Police Station and asks if he could find out where Franz Hopper lived and worked. The Police Captain said there will be a fee of fifty Euros so Erik paid and was given the information, he waited until he was out of the Police station and went to a café and started looking through the file. Erik found out that Hopper was a Teacher at Kadic Academy in the town of Boulogne-Billancourt a suburb of Paris, and is only one-hundred and sixty-eight blocks away. Erik bought a sandwich and a cup of coffee and ate before leaving for Kadic, it is a lovely day so Erik decided he would walk for a while and then take a bus if needed. The bus idea was a good one after he walked about seventy blocks, he was dead tired, so he walked to the next bus stop paid the fair for the trip to Kadic and relaxed the rest of the way.

The bus stopped at Kadic and Erik said Merci (Merci is French for thank you) to the driver for going out of his way for him to get to the school. Erik was amazed at how the school look the entrance itself was beautiful, then after walking into the school's courtyard he was left breathless because he never saw a school quite like this before. After spending half a hour walking around trying to find the school's principal's office he decided he would ask one of the students where the principal's office was located. He asked the first person he saw, she looked around thirteen with bright pink hair and slightly pink clothing, she said "Hello" in perfect English which surprised Erik very much because they are after all in France and she is only around thirteen. Erik introduced himself and asked what the girls name was, as politely as he could; she said that her name was Aelita. Erik said "Hello Aelita I am looking for the principal's office. Could you show me where it is?" Aelita's reply was a simple sure follow me. Erik felt really dumb when she shown him the door because he passed that very door twice. Before entering Erik asked Aelita what the principal's name was and she said it was Jean-Pierre Delmas. Erik thanked her for her help and said to have a good day and watched as she left before walking into the room.

Erik asked the secretary at the front desk if he could speak to Principal Delmas and was told to wait that he was with a student at the moment, so Erik took a seat and waited, fifteen minutes passed and the door opened and a student with blond hair and a purple streak in it walked out. Delmas asked the secretary if there was anyone else that was out there and she said that someone had arrived and wants to speak with him. Delmas said to come in and to take a seat so Erik did. Erik didn't waste any time and ask if Delmas knew who Franz Hopper was and what happened to him. Delmas was taken aback while he thought his reply was "Franz Hopper was a teacher here eleven years ago he taught science and one day he just vanished." When Erik asked what about his daughter Delmas was surprised saying "I didn't even know he had a daughter. Why do you want to know these things?" Erik said "My uncle had many letters from Hopper back in America, he disappeared sixteen years ago." Delmas asked if Erik thought that there was a connection and when Erik said that he wasn't sure ask if Hopper had a laboratory outside of the school, Delmas said he wasn't sure about that or not, Erik got up and said thank you for your time and have a good day and left thinking that he hit a dead end.

When he was leaving the main building he saw something that he wasn't expecting. Aelita as well as the boy with yellow hair and a purple streak and three others, none of whom look like they belonged together were running into the schools park. When Erik saw this he decided to follow them, since they are supposed to be in class by now according to Delmas the schools lunch hour is from eleven a.m. to twelve p.m. and it was pushing one thirty p.m., when Erik rounded a corner the kids had disappeared so he continued walking until he had heard a clank under his shoe. That clank was caused by his shoe hitting a sewer cap so he lifted it up and moved it to the side and started climbing down while putting the cover back on. He heard some skateboards rolling down the sewers so Erik followed the noise until he hit a dead end with three skateboards and two scooters stacked next to a ladder, so Erik climbed it to his left he saw Aelita jump and grab a rope so he hurried to the factory and got there just in time to see a freight elevator close and start going down. Erik decided quickly that he would go to the elevator and hit the buttons to go down, so he jumped and grabbed the rope and swung down making a not so graceful landing and hit the button. It took the elevator ten minutes to get to the top before he could get in and start heading down. When he finally got down the elevator stopped and opened to a room that had a super computer and at the controls was a boy, whom Erik guessed was around twelve or thirteen. When the boy turned he said into a headset "Guys Xana has made his move. Someone that I don't recognize is here he just came down from the elevator." Erik said "Hold on who is this Xana? And what in the world are you doing here?" The boy said "Well since you won't remember anyways my name is Jeremie Belpois, and Xana is an evil computer program that plans on taking over the world and we are the only defense against him." Erik says very surely "I don't think you are, I found a super computer just like this at my missing uncle's house in America."

Erik told Jeremie that he was going to be returning to America in a few weeks once he learns all he can about the connection Franz Hopper has with his uncle who went missing sixteen years ago. Jeremie said "Well since Xana didn't launch an attack here in the real world I guess a return is not all that necessary, but if you mention this to anyone we will have to launch an emergency return." Erik agreed that he would not tell anyone and asked if it would be okay to go through the computer to see if Hopper's diary may contain information about his uncle. Jeremie said "It would have to be put to a vote between all the members of the group to let you stay here alone." Aelita deactivated the tower in the mountain sector and the four that went in were being de-virtualized once everyone was in the computer room the vote was taken, surprisingly the outcome came to three votes yes two votes no. They finished introducing themselves and then the five of them left, leaving Erik alone in the lab.

After around an hour Erik had found a portion of information containing his uncle, it said that he had come to France to be virtualized into Lyoko, once Erik had read that he decided to try to figure out how to virtualize himself and talk to Xana in order to find out what happened to his uncle. Erik spent another half hour looking through Hopper's notes until he found what he was looking for, he set a timer for ten minutes so that he would have enough time to get into the scanner and he ran for a hatch in the left corner from the elevator, Erik got into the scanner and waited for three minutes to be virtualized. When landing onto Lyoko he was wearing a black leather chestplate and leather armour leggings and he had two side-by-side bladed swords. Erik was greeted by three Megatanks when they were about ready to fire at him he said "I want to talk to Xana." The Megatanks stood down and formed up around Erik and lead him to the edge of the desert sector where Xana sent the Lyoko transporter and Erik was transported to Sector five, when the doors opened around twenty Creepers were there to meet him they formed up around him and led Erik to the central tower where a Flying Manta arrived to take Erik to where he could enter the tower. When Erik entered Xana was there to greet him. Erik immediately recognized him as his missing uncle so he says the first thing that comes to his head "Hello Tony."

ok this next chapter may take a while to right because i really need to focus on classes so during my free time i will work on this. oh if you can think of anyone to possibly add to either Xana's side or the Lyoko Warrior's side let me know and i will consider it.


	3. Chapter 3

Recap: Erik is the nephew of Tony Heilman and has discovered a secret trap door in his uncle's basement when he goes down the ladder he finds a supercomputer and letters from a Franz Hopper. Erik decides to go to France to find information about what ties his missing uncle had with Hopper and finds the Lyoko Warriors running into the park and discovers the secret passage through the sewers. He got permission from the Lyoko gang to stay the night in the factory to see if the supercomputer has any information dealing with his uncle and finds out that he was virtualized onto Lyoko so Erik virtualizes himself and finds Xana who turns out to be his missing uncle.

Chapter 3: The Revelation and The First Battle

Erik said the first thing that came to his mind when he saw Xana "Hello Tony." Xana's reply to that simple greeting was "It has been a long time Erik, how long has it been thirteen, fourteen years?" "Tony you have been missing for sixteen years. And this whole time you have been trying to take over the world, I thought you were better than that." Tony looked like this was the first time he heard about that and said "I have no clue what you are talking about I am trying to get back home and I need to activate towers here on Lyoko to finish my program but the same four kids stop me before I can finish it. All the while I am being attacked by some monsters and a fifth child, I have three types of monsters on my side they are those Megatanks, the Creepers, and that one Flying Manta is the last that is loyal to me the rest has joined the other creatures." Erik said "Midday will be arriving soon and since it is Saturday the student at Kadic Academy only have a half day of classes so they will be heading to the factory soon to check on me so I have to find a way to de-virtualize myself." Tony said "There is one very easy way to de-virtualize yourself simply take one of your swords and use it to eliminate your life points, and don't tell them that you had spoken to me they may think that you are trying to help me take over the world which is not true. Oh, and Erik if you see my son and daughter tell them you found me but it will take time before I am able to get home but if you go into my basement there is a tra." "Yeah I saw the supercomputer under the trapdoor and turned it on I'll see what I can do to get them here to see you. Goodbye for now uncle, we have all missed you dearly."

Erik de-virtualized himself and got back to the computer screen's chair just as Jeremie and the others were coming down on the elevator. When Jeremie asked if Erik had found anything Erik said "Yes I have I found that my uncle had come here to be the first human to be virtualized into a computer and that two weeks after he was virtualized directly over the digital sea by Hopper the Xana virus was discovered, I do not think that was coincidental." Aelita screams at Erik at the top of her lungs "HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE MY FATHER LIKE THAT HE WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING!" Erik replied calmly "Wait you are Hopper's daughter. Sorry I didn't mean to make it sound like I was accusing him of that Aelita. But what if it wasn't coincidental, what if Xana is actually my uncle and the towers are how he is trying to return home." "Impossible Xana is evil and there is no changing that we must stop him and destroy him it is the only way to stop everything that happens when those towers come online." "Sorry uncle but I have to break my promise." Erik says under his breath. "You're wrong Jeremie I went to Lyoko last night I have talked to Xana he is my uncle there is no way he can't be. He knew who I was as soon as he saw me. He even told me what happened, he knew about the supercomputer in my uncle's basement, he knew about the children that my uncle has, there is no way that he wasn't my uncle. And he needs the towers to finish a program so he can come home." All the Lyoko Warriors just looked at him in shock and horrified faces. Jeremie said "Even if this is true what about the monsters and the effects of the towers here on earth. How can you explain that Erik?" "Look Jeremie, Tony only has command of the Megatanks, the Creepers, and one Flying Manta. The rest including your friend William are part of a group of rouges led by the Scyphozoa, they are responsible for the events on earth, Tony is attacked constantly by the rouges and then there are you guys stopping his program completely so he has to start from the beginning every time the towers are deactivated." Yumi says very sternly "I am sorry Erik but we can no longer trust you to be here or near us even." The rest agree and Ulrich says "Sorry but you have to leave now."

Erik deciding that he won't be able to get any more info here today decides that he will return on Monday while the kids are in class and make a complete copy of all of the data on the supercomputer before heading to the airport. Monday finally arrives and Erik goes to the supercomputer and starts downloading the files and he puts a copy of the security footage from an hour, making sure that the time stamps do not repeat themselves, in the computer before he arrived so they won't know that he was there. An hour before Kadic's lunch hour the download is at ninety-five percent so he believes that he will be in the clear. Half an hour passes and the download is finished so he changes the security footage and leaves; he makes it across the bridge and hides behind a corner and the kids climb out of the hatch on the bridge; Erik says to himself "Few I just barely made it out in time." He goes to a hotel that he was staying at for the weekend gathers his clothing and packs up goes to pay the bill, which is only thirty Euros, and finds a bus to the airport. On the return flight, still worried that he may end up caught, is asked if everything is alright by a flight attendant and replies "Just a little thirsty, do you have any water?" The attendant says to give her a moment and she will get him some, two minutes later she returned with the water and apologizes for taking so long. Erik simply said "It's fine there is no need for an apology."

The plane landed in New York where Erik had to transfer onto a flight to Columbus Ohio for the rest of the trip. Erik did as his uncle asked and found out where his cousins lived and told them to meet at their old house, that he had something to show them. A day passed and Drew showed up first, the day after Emily arrived and asked "So what is it you needed to show exactly?" Erik said simply "Follow me both of you I am going to reconnect you with your dad." They just stop walking and stood there very surprised. Drew was the first to speak "You found him where is he?" Erik said "He isn't here but at the same time he is here, it's difficult to explain. Well come on your aren't going to see him just standing there." Erik led them into the basement and opened the trapdoor asking his cousins if they knew about this door and they both replied they had never seen it before. He led them down and when he reached the computer screen room told them "Continue going down and I will be there in a bit." Erik started the virtualization process and set the timer for seven and a half minutes, so he would have to wait three minutes like last time, when Erik got to the scanner room he said "step up to the center of the pillar and a door will open, step into the scanner and I will take you to your father." They quickly got into the scanners and were virtualized in the desert sector in the same spot Erik went the first time but this time he was greeted by eight Megatanks that formed up around the three. Drew, who looks like a samurai with the armour and a single Daito which is like a Katana but is only two feet long, and Emily, who was wearing a dark red cloak with two swords, not to confuse them with Ulrich's two Katanas, both swords were about three to four feet in length, They both asked almost in unison "Where are we at?" Erik answered quickly saying "This is a virtual world called Lyoko the round objects by us are Megatanks and they are under Tony's command, Tony also commands the Creepers in Sector five and a single Flying Manta, if you see any other creatures they are not with Tony but are fighting against him."

Like before with Erik the Megatanks led them to the edge of the sector where the transporter was waiting for them, they arrived in Sector five and the doors opened and fifty Creepers led them to the center tower where Tony had actually made a bridge that was completely transparent and they walked into the tower. Tony was there waiting and he greeted his children for the first time in sixteen years, then an alarm started going off so Erik asked "What is happening?" Tony replied "The rouges are about to attack parts of the forest sector my forces won't be able to defend that area for long." Erik said to him "I'll go; you two stay here and spend time with your dad, where do I go to get there?" Tony said "Just follow the Creepers they will take you to the Manta you can fly out and straight to the forest sector, and good luck Erik and thank you."

Erik arrives to the forest sector and sees monster that look like mosquitoes and spiders as well as some that look like blocks on legs, but not only that but that William guy as well as Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd fighting down below. Thinking carefully he lands around eighty yards from the fighting and then leading around forty Megatanks charges straight into the fray, when he arrives he yells to Aelita not to attack the Megatanks but to focus on the rouges. Aelita surprised to see him there yelled to the others "This just got a lot worse! Erik is here with Megatanks, we won't last long with these odds." Erik orders the Megatanks to fire on the rouge monsters only and they start charging their weapons and fire wiping out most of the rouges, but there were still close to a hundred of them there. Shock at what they just saw the Lyoko Warriors fall back to where Erik is and they start asking what was that all about. Erik's only reply was "I told you everything that was true on that Saturday where you said you couldn't trust me. But what are those things?" Ulrich was the first to answer "The square ones are Bloks, the flying ones over there are Hornets, those ones with the legs are Tarantulas, we are just lucky the Kankrelats and Mantas aren't here." As soon as Ulrich had said that a Flying Manta came over the side of the sector and was coming in on the group Odd yells "I'll get it!" Erik yells "No don't my cousins are on it, it is a friendly Manta." The manta lands and Erik was wrong, yes his cousins were there but so was Tony.

**Ok it may take some time for me to continue uploading these due to my college classes but please review and tell me what you think I know you are reading and I do not care if the reviews are from guests or users anything that you think would make it better please tell me and I will consider adding it to my stories. Oh and bit of a spoiler but the truce between the Lyoko Gang and Erik and his family may not last long.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Morgan X is property of AwesomeFanfictionAuthor I do not own her. Please review I do not know if you as readers believe if this is a good story or not and it has me worried.**

**Oh I will be referring Xana as Tony only when Erik is near when Erik isn't he will be called Xana.**

Chapter 4: Xana Revealed and The Truth Starts To Unfold

As the Manta lands everyone that is grouped together behind the Megatanks, including Jeremie, are completely shocked to see that Xana has shown up at a battle simply because Xana has never appeared before. "Erik we must hold the line here take your cousins and climb on my Manta and fly behind them, once behind them go straight for William eliminate him and we can finish off his force." "Right away Tony, Megatanks I am placing you all under Aelita's command, Tony don't you think you should get away from this area if you lose all your lifepoints then you're gone for good." "Don't worry Erik we'll keep him safe but if he tries anything sneaky we will attack him." Aelita said. "Well don't worry about me all my attacks are going to be going after those traitors." Tony said.

While Erik, Drew, and Emily were flying around to get behind William Aelita was hit out of nowhere. The hit took her from her seventy lifepoints down to five; Jeremie said completely dumbstruck there is a monster that I have never seen here before, be extra careful it packs at least sixty-five attack points, I am trying to figure out how my lifepoints it has but it will take some time just don't let it get a shot off on you. This new monster was a floating tank-like creature it is very maneuverable and is pretty quick. Unknown to Jeremie this new monster is in fact a vehicle and a dangerous one especially because of who was operating it; She looked like a girl around fourteen years of age with black hair, black glove on one hand with no fingers on it, a grey tank top with red stripes, a black jacket, black skinny jeans, and a pair of black boots. It took Jeremie about four minutes before he realized that the monster was in fact a vehicle, he told everyone "Be careful it isn't a monster but a vehicle operated by someone who obviously has it out for us." Aelita turned very fast to look at Xana and said to him "Did you know anything about this." All while charging up two energy fields. Xana saw what was happening with that Tank on the other land bridge and told Aelita "You need to order the Megatanks to fire on that vehicle before it can destroy them." But just before Xana finished what he was saying the Tank had shot at the Megatanks and with one shot killed eight of them. When Aelita saw this she yelled at the Megatanks to fire on the vehicle, the Megatanks immediately stop firing on the rouge monsters and started attacking the Tank. But Aelita saw that the attacks were not working and said there was no way these Megatanks are going to destroy that thing. Ulrich yelled "I'll take care of it. Supersprint! Triplicate!" The three Ulrichs started attacking it all at once but were getting nowhere, Finally Jeremie found a weak spot and said "Ulrich there should be what looks like a small door on the top near the middle of the vehicle. Attack there you should be able to drag whoever is in there out." "Well it's worth a try. [pzzt]**,** **sound of an electric field going off,** aaaahhhhhhhhhh!" "Jeremie I believe that vehicle may have a personal defense field, you would have to find a way to disable that before trying to bust the hatch off again." Xana said. "Erik where are you we need to get some attention off of us or we will never make it."

Erik was just about to make his move when he heard his uncle tell Jeremie what to do to disable that vehicle. Realizing that there wasn't much time he acted and had the Manta fly up and he and his cousins jumped off of the Manta all at once. Erik went after William while Drew and Emily went after the Bloks and Tarantulas. When William saw the surprise attack and Erik's Two Double-Bladed swords he yelled at the top of his lungs "Morgan help me!" When Morgan heard his cry for help she shifted her aim straight for Erik, when Erik saw this he said "Teleportation!" and teleported where William was between him and the Tank. Ulrich was just starting to wake up from a very powerful electric shock and asked "Jeremie if he had any bright ideas on how to get to that hatch without getting zapped again?" "Not yet." was the reply that he got. Then Jeremie said "I got it Aelita use an energy field on it see if it will not out the shield so Ulrich can get to the driver." "Energy Field!" "Woe Aelita you almost hit me aim more towards the left." Ulrich said. "Sorry Ulrich. Energy Field!" Aelita said, this time it was a direct hit. Jeremie tells Ulrich to try again so Ulrich jumps up on the Tank again saying "Man I hope this works." Luckily for him it did work and he pried the hatch open just to get a black Energy Field (Dark Field) to the gut. Ulrich being de-virtualized ends up in the Factory with Jeremie on the sidelines and not very happy saying as he leaves the scanner "Why didn't I see that coming."

Erik is doing his best against William but is losing so he yells "Infection!" and hits a Hornet which starts fighting for him by attacking William from behind. Aelita see that Morgan is defenseless so she orders the Megatanks to attack her, but Morgan is too fast and yells "Supersmoke!" and vanishes so Aelita changes the Megatanks orders to attack the monsters again. Xana is impressed with how the kids are doing with the fight but his hope quickly fades away when he spots at least one-hundred Kankrelats moving their way so he warns Aelita and tell her to have the Megatanks focus on them. William seeing that the odds are against him yells "Supersmoke!" and flees leaving the remaining Tarantulas, Bloks, Hornets, and all the Kankrelats to fight for their lives. Seeing this Erik decides to focus on the Hornets since Drew is attacking the Tarantulas and Emily is Attacking the Bloks. In about twenty minutes of fighting only two Megatanks remain as well as Yumi, Erik, Drew, Odd, and Tony everyone else was de-virtualized. Noticing how few of them are here Erik asked "What happened to everyone?" Odd went off start saying "Well you see they lost all of their lif." "It was a rhetorical question Odd." "Oh I knew that Erik." "Sure you did Odd" Jeremie said.

"That was too close William; we have to be ready for all of them next time." Morgan said as she gave William a kiss on his cheek. "Of course Morgan next time I will be ready, your forces and I will not let you down. We will destroy the one who impersonates Xana. Because there can only be on Xana and that is you."

**I know big surprise here at the end so who is activating the towers that are the cause for the problems on earth. Who is this Morgan aka Xana and what is her plan. Please Review and give me any suggestions on how this can be better. There may be a long gap between Chapters now due to College classes picking up. Thank you for reading and for your support.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Morgan X is property of AwesomeFanfictionAuthor I do not own her. Please review.**

Chapter 5: The Search and Plans

After that battle against William and this Morgan girl Erik realized that it would be a good idea to have someone working the supercomputer like with Jeremie and his group. "I don't trust them." "Huh." Erik said since he was deep in thought. Emily repeated what she had said earlier "I don't trust them. That group of four that we helped I mean." "Well they could have betrayed us in that fight and attacked dad but they didn't. That means that we can trust them for now although we should keep an extra close eye on them." Drew said. "I agree with Drew. We can trust them for now Emily but your right they could be a threat." "So Erik what were you thinking about earlier before I interrupted your train of thought?" Emily asked. "I was thinking that we need someone that is good with computers so we have some eyes in the sky like those kids do. But see I don't know of anyone that is good with computers that we can trust." "What about your brother?" Drew asked out of nowhere. "Well Brad and me have not seen each other in three years and we haven't talked for at least two. I have no idea where to start looking for him." Erik replied. "Well where was it that he always wanted to go?" Emily asked trying to help. "Hmm let's see I think that he wanted to go to Germany, but it was too long ago I can't really remember." Erik said. Drew said "Well then let's go to Germany and see if we can find any clues as to where he went." "We can't, at least not all of us what if your father needs help I think at least one of us should stay here, but I am going to Germany to try to find my brother."

Erik buys a plane ticket to Germany and packs enough clothing for two weeks, he says goodbye to his cousins and wishes them good luck with Lyoko and leaves for the Columbus airport. While boarding the plane Erik sees someone who looks familiar, and as it turns out their ticket stubs have them sitting next to each other, but Erik doesn't know where he has see him before. A few minutes later it hits him this person looks just like Ulrich Stern, that kid who is part of the Lyoko Warriors trying to stop his uncle from leaving Lyoko. Cautiously Erik introduced himself and asked the man what his name was the man replied "My name is Hans Stern." "Ah Hans, that's a German name right. I am flying to Germany to see if I can find my brother, but my German isn't very good." "Well my son, his name is Ulrich after a man who helped me out when I was young, should be on break from school for a couple of months and he could use some money so I'll have him be a translator for you." **P.S. it is around December 10****th**** so Kadic's winter break has started. **"Hope you don't mind my asking but what is your brother's name Erik?" "Oh it's Brad Heilman. Why?" "Just curious, but did you say Brad Heilman, I think I have met him a few times near the Hotel Bleibtreu that would be a good place to start." "Thank you very much Mr. Stern." Erik said. For the rest of the flight Erik slept and Hans Stern read books about how to better your business.

The plane landed in Berlin around twelve hours later and Hans asked "Erik if you would like to get a ride to my home meet Ulrich, have something to eat, and start your search tomorrow." Erik accepted gratefully and climbed into the waiting cab. Ten minutes later Hans told Erik that the building that they were passing was the Hotel Bleibtreu and that his home was only another twenty minutes away. They arrived at a mansion near the outskirts of Berlin just as Ulrich was arriving from Kadic, Erik and Ulrich just stared at each other but Hans didn't notice and said to Ulrich "Son this is Erik Heilman he is here to find his brother but German isn't very good so he needs a translator." "Ulrich I am willing to pay ten Euros per hour and another fifty when we find my brother." Ulrich's eyes just widened as well as his fathers, Ulrich completely forgot about what he had said the day after meeting Erik in France and said "Sure thing I'll gladly translate for you." They ate supper in the dining hall when Hans told his wife Elisabeth, speaking in German, that Erik was hiring their son to translate for him for ten Euros per hour and another fifty when they find his brother. Elisabeth dropped her fork and said in German thank you Erik said kindly, speaking German, "You are welcome." They finished eating and Erik asked where the guest bedroom was. Hans said "Ulrich would you so our guest the guest bedroom." "Yes sir." Ulrich replied. Erik and Ulrich got up and Ulrich shown him to the guest bedroom then closed the door behind him. Erik spun around and said "What is going on." Ulrich replied "How do you know my dad and why are you really here?" "I am here to find my brother to help with Lyoko and to get my uncle out of there, as for your father I met him on the plane so chill I am not here as an enemy but I do need your help."

**Meanwhile on Lyoko**

William and Morgan are still fuming about that crushing defeat in the forest sector and they are trying to come up with a new plan one that will turn the two groups against each other. "William do you think that you could cause a battle where the Lyoko Warriors and the Renegades **(Renegades are what I am calling Erik's group) **somewhere in the arctic sector preferably near where the transporter arrives at." "Of course Morgan, but how do you want me to get them to fight each other?" "You are the commanding general of my forces surely you can think of something, but if you can't think of a way why don't you make two audio files and send them to the groups saying how to make it possible to keep the other from going back to their world when de-virtualized."

**What is Morgan's overall master plan keep following these chapters to find out, can William really cause the two groups to go after each other, will Erik find his brother and what will Ulrich do? I will continue posting as fast as I can but please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Morgan X is property of AwesomeFanfictionAuthor I do not own her. Please review.**

Chapter 6: The Road Trip and The Files

Erik slept very uneasily that night because he was sleeping in a house with someone who didn't trust him and probably saw him as an enemy, Ulrich however didn't get much sleep at all due to the same fact. They all ate breakfast then Hans handed the keys to a one of his cars to Ulrich and said to him "Son I was going to give this to you for Christmas but I think you can have it now." Ulrich had a look of ultimate joy on his face as he said "No way! You're giving me the Porsche. Thank you." Erik said "well you aren't getting any younger might as well take it out before you forget how to drive." Ulrich was to happy to even attempt to come up with a comeback for that so he just took off for the garage. Which looked like it could hold about sixty cars, to Erik's surprise Ulrichs car was on the first floor down out of three underground floors, completely dumbfounded Erik asked "How many cars does your dad have?" Ulrich replied very casually "Around one-hundred and seventy, well I guess one-hundred and sixty-nine cars now." Erik stopped in his tracks and just stood there with the dumbest look on his face. Ulrich got to the Porsche and drove up to Erik and said "Are you getting in or what?" Just as Erik was getting into the car he thought of something that didn't occur to him earlier and asked "Aren't you a little young to be driving a car? Because in America the age you can drive is sixteen." Ulrich said "Really well in Germany it is fourteen and in France it is also fourteen." **(I know these ages are not correct but for the stories flow I needed to decrease the age from eighteen to fourteen.)** A bit nervous about trusting a fourteen year old to drive Erik asked to see Ulrich's drivers license and Ulrich showed it to him and they left for the Hotel Bleibtreu. When they arrived Erik asked the teller if a Brad Heilman was in realizing that the teller didn't understand Ulrich translated Erik's question and was told in German "Mr. Heilman said that he was going to be traveling to France around the Normandy area and that he left by plane around three days ago." Ulrich thanked him and told Erik. Erik said "Well I hope that Porsche has good gas mileage." As they were climbing into the car Erik pulled out his cell phone and asked what Hans's phone number was so that he could let him know that the two were going to Normandy in hopes of meeting up with Brad. Ulrich told him the number was 00-49-30-555-0859. Erik called the number and Hans picked up after three rings, Erik informed him of what they found out and that they were about to go to Normandy. Hans said ok and that Kadic should be returning to normal schedule in around a week, and also to stop and pick up Ulrich's stuff before the left Berlin. Erik agreed and so the trip began.

**Meanwhile in Lyoko**

William is busy forging to audio files to send to the Lyoko Warriors and the Renegades. He has spent a total of ten hours trying to make the channels match what the other was using, so it would look like it was a captured file on their computers, and was nearing completion just a few more hours and it would be ready to show to Morgan for her approval to send. While William slaved away at the files Morgan was busy trying to make a new creature and also track down the fake Xana, but was having no success on that so she went back to the new creature so that it would be ready to use on the two groups that was keeping her from her ultimate goal. Complete freedom from Lyoko and where all of her creatures would be in the pitiful rock that the humans lived so she would rule and annihilate any that would stand up against her openly or in their minds.

Four hours later William is finished with the files but instead of telling them how to make it possible to keep them from returning he made it so that it looked like they had already done so, but that they would need to be in the arctic sector where the transporter arrives in order to launch the program. William took them to Morgan and let her look at them and she smiled so wide it looked like her face was going to split in half. "Morgan I hate it when you smile like that." "Oh shut up William and get these to those fouls." William did as he was told but the upload to the computers was taking a long time he would have to defend this tower for three days for the files to up load properly.

**Meanwhile in America**

Emily was at the computer screen learning all she could about the virtualization process when a flashing tower popped up on the screen she yell at Drew to get to the scanners for immediate virtualization, luckily she was able to learn how to virtualize someone where they needed to be, she started the timer process and got down to the scanners. The two landed and where immediately attack by a group of ten Bloks and five Kankrelats, so they found some cover realizing that twenty-five ranged weapons verses two close hand weapons were not good odds.

**Meanwhile at Kadic**

Jeremie's super scan picked up the activated tower but only Yumi and Aelita could go to Lyoko due to Odd going to England to spend Christmas with his parents and Ulrich going to Germany for the same reason. Jeremie called Yumi and Aelita and told them what was happening Aelita met up with Jeremie at the gym passageway, Yumi however had to sneak out and run all the way to the Factory (I said sneak out because it is around two in the morning in France at the moment). When Yumi arrives at the Factory Jeremie says "There are already two people in Lyoko behind a block of ice but the odds are against them so hurry and get to the scanners I will virtualize you two as soon as you get there." Jeremie being as skilled as he is drops Aelita and Yumi right next to Emily and Drew, the first thing Aelita says when she gets there is "What no Megatanks with you this time." Emily just shoots her a dirty look and said "Took you long enough to get here we can't do much without getting hit but you two can." Aelita being a little pissed by being ordered what to do said, almost yelling, "Just because you are both older than us does not mean you can tell us what to do, we have been doing this a lot longer than you." **(FYI Emily is twenty-three and Drew is Twenty-one) **Drew replied "She wasn't telling you what to do she was suggesting how you could get their attention away from us while we run up and attack where we can do some good." Yumi was the first to respond by running to the next ice block to the right and then throwing her fans, Aelita followed suit and ran while launching energy balls at the creatures. Jeremie said "Don't mind Aelita it is two thirty here so they are both a little tired.

**Back with Ulrich and Erik**

Erik paid for a room in a hotel in the city of Normandy, neither of them new that there was an activated tower but were still nervous about having to sleep in the same room, although Erik gave Ulrich the bed and choose to sleep in the chair close to the door in case someone tried to enter the room while they were asleep. When morning came the two ate breakfast then began the search for Brad, they decide to check the other three hotels in the city and found out that Brad had just left to go to the American soldier burial grounds near the Utah Beach landing area. **(In case you did not know Utah Beach was a beach that the allied forces landed on during WWII and it had the most casualties.) **Now knowing where to look Erik and Ulrich drove to the cemetery and therehe was walking down the rows of crosses most of them unmarked, Erik yelled out to him and Brad turned. Seeing who it was Brad started walking towards his older brother and greeted him with a hug and said "Erik, it's been a long time. So why did you come looking for me?" Erik told him that he found Tony but in order to get him back he needed someone who could run a very expensive computer, and he filled him in while in the Porsche on the way to his hotel. Ulrich drove them to the airport and Erik gave him five-hundred and thirty Euros for twenty-four hours of work and for completing his job. Erik and Brad boarded a plane for New York then one for Columbus, Ohio, while they were doing that Ulrich was driving to Kadic to get settled back into his room.

**Meanwhile on Lyoko**

The skirmish still lasting and has been going on for ten hours because of multiple Hornets and Tarantulas arriving Yumi had been de-virtualized early on and had to get back home before her parents found out that she was gone, making it back into her room and in bed ten minutes before her parents woke up. There was just two Kankrelats, six Bloks, around a dozen Tarantulas and eight Hornets left, Aelita was staying back due to only having ten lifepoints left and she would need to deactivate the tower, Drew had around fifty lifepoints and Emily had ninety lifepoints so they were doing the fighting but Aelita was still attacking the Hornets when she could. Drew through his Daito at a Hornet and missed so Emily gave him one of her swords and scolded him for being stupid and not to through this one. Emily finish off the Kankrelats and took two Bloks out in the process; Aelita managed to take out six Hornets by getting two of them to shoot each other and another two to fly into each other; Drew wiped out three Tarantulas leaving the total at four Bloks, nine Tarantulas, and two Hornets. The fighting was going good but it all got worse when the Flying Mantas shown up as well as a monster they had never seen before, it looked a little like an elephant but it had three trunks and black lines in the tusks. This new monster's attacks were freezing rays, electric beams, the standard lasers, and rockets for tusks, the eye of Xana was on the back of its head around a foot wide but still hard to hit. Jeremie was finally able to get stats on it and the three in Lyoko heard a loud gasp, Jeremie said what the all feared "This monster has nine-hundred lifepoints and can deal over five-hundred damage; Aelita can't even destroy this thing in one hit." Aelita just said "Well great why don't we add the Scyphozoa while we are at it." Once she said that a voice behind her said "Ok." It was Morgan before Aelita could react fast enough Morgan said "Dark Field!" and de-virtualized Aelita. Knowing the fight was lost and knowing that the elephant monster need to be destroyed Drew and Emily charged it head on.

**Will they succeed or will they fail keep looking for the next chapter and if you have an idea for the name of this new monster please feel free to put it into a review I will take the first ten names ideas a draw the name as well as the person that thought of it out of one of my hats and put it in the next chapter. And will William succeed in deceiving the two groups into attacking each other keep watching for the next chapters.**

**If you like the story up to this point i have made a facebook page for discussion ideas and just to see how many readers i actually have. The link is XanasNephew hope to see you there**


	7. Chapter 7

**Morgan X is property of AwesomeFanfictionAuthor I do not own her. Please review.**

**Since no one had suggested a name I came up with one so the name for the new monster is Mammoth.**

Chapter 7: New Powers and the Strength Within

The day after the skirmish against the elephant like monster Odd returned from England. As Odd was walking into his room the door hit Ulrich square in the face and knocked him flat on his back. "Hey! What the heck was that?" Ulrich yelled as he was getting up holding his nose. "Sorry about that good buddy. I didn't know you were here yet." Odd said as he was checking Ulrich over to make sure that nothing was broken. Nothing was so Odd turned around to grab his bags so he could let Kiwi out and as he was turning around Ulrich landed a punch, one just strong enough to not Odd over but Odd's head hit the floor harder than Ulrich wanted so he ran over to Odd and helped him up saying "There we're even now." Now as all this was going on Jeremie and Aelita were heading to Jeremie's room, to see if there would be an easier way to fight that new monster Morgan created, and as they were passing Odd and Ulrich's room they stopped in and said in unison "Guys we have a problem."

**Meanwhile in America**

When Erik and Brad got to the old house they saw that Emily and Drew were lying down on the couches completely exhausted, Erik asked what happened and the two filled him in. Realizing that they now had a very big problem Erik went down to the computer and taught Brad how to do the virtualizations, then remembering what he saw on the supercomputer in France told him to go to the scanners with Emily and Drew and that he would be down for the virtualization so if there is a return to the past Brad will regain his memory so they wouldn't have to explain it all over again. So the four of them virtualize on Lyoko and Brad had a robe with a hood, and long sleeves that ended in a v-cut at the wrists and pants that ended close to the same way at the ankles, they were bright white with red streaks going through the robes he had a single sword that he could wield with one hand or two depending on the situation and a shield on his back that could absorb attacks but after so many would be destroyed. His special ability is Healing Might; it can heal all friendly warriors to full health but takes away fifty lifepoints from himself. As soon as they landed they were attacked by three tarantulas that were guarding the tower that they landed by, the same one that the new monster arrived at; Emily and Drew went left while Brad and Erik went right, a classic pincer strategy and they took out the Tarantulas with relative ease. But before they could celebrate the elephant showed up and fired it tusk rockets at them, Brad said after seeing the thing "Man that is one ugly Mammoth." "You know that's a perfect name for this thing." Drew exclaimed. Erik yelled at both of them "Hey get your mind focused on taking this Mammoth out you can chat about it later! Emily your with me lets distract it so those two can get to the symbol and destroy it!" "Right!" Emily said as she took off to the left with Erik, Drew and Brad hid behind a block of ice until the Mammoth turned after the other two, but with all plans the is always a monkey wrench thrown into the equation this one just happened to be the Lyoko Warriors untimely arrival to the fray.

**In the Tower near the battle**

William and Morgan were making good progress on the fake audio files and they would be uploaded in around three hours, but they would not send them until the next day so that both groups could come to Lyoko and fight between each other while Morgan captures more towers unchallenged. "Finally those fools will be fighting each other and I can take control over all of Lyoko and destroy this imposter, and then I can take Earth and you William can rule over Lyoko." "I cannot wait my Queen. All Hail Xana!" William exclaimed even though there was no one there to bow to Morgan. Morgan just smiled and said "By tomorrow I will rule all of Lyoko and the day after that I will rule Earth. Now William go out there and show them that we mean business."

**Back outside**

With the Renegades with one more than full strength and the Lyoko Warriors at full strength the assault on the Mammoth began, but the surprise attack failed due to the Mammoth noticing the Lyoko Warriors entering Lyoko, when Odd saw it he started rambling names off for it when Drew yelled out to him saying "The thing is called Mammoth!" "What you already came up with a name but that's my job." Odd yelled back. "Well show up sooner and you can." Brad remarked. Erik shouted "Hey focus big ugly monster that can de-virtualize us with one shot over here." "Ah right." Odd said "Sorry." Yumi yelled "Great to make matters worse look who just showed up!" Since Erik and Emily were closest to William they said "We'll take care of him you worry about the Mammoth." So Erik and Emily turned for William and started attacking Erik on the defensive and Emily on the offensive switching positions when William went to attack. After a few kicks in the gut from Erik William started to back up and go on the defensive so Erik and Emily both went on the offensive and had gotten to the front and back of William so it would be hard for him to defend himself. Noticing this William yells "Manta!" and his pet Manta fly up behind Erik and shot Erik in the back causing him to drop to the ground where William pivoted and slashed straight down and finished off Erik. Once Emily saw that her cousin just got killed like that she found what her ability was and she yelled "Remembrance!" and a clone of Erik appeared **(Note Erik was De-virtualized remembrance only brings a clone of a person back to Lyoko not the person themselves.) **and they continued fighting William the Clone Erik jumped up and stabbed the Manta right in the center of the Eye of Xana. Now that they had the edge on William again William started panicking and started to run but didn't make it more than twenty feet when Drew's Daito hit him. Surprised Emily Yelled out "Nice throw Drew." when she saw him around forty feet away from where William was running.

**On Earth at the House**

Erik made his way upstairs to the screen and noticed that Emily's lifepoints were dropping but she wasn't being attacked so he said "Emily your losing lifepoints what's going on." Hearing this Emily figured it out and said "Rest!" and the Clone Erik disappeared, now knowing that remembrance takes lifepoints to use she thought "I need to keep an eye on that or it will be the death of me." Erik grabs a headset that was next to the screen and opens a channel to Jeremie and asked him how to pull vehicles up so they can get the advantage on the Mammoth. Jeremie said "You probably haven't made any vehicles on your end so I'll pull up the three we have just keep him busy on the ground." Erik says to the others "You heard him distract that thing let the others strike from above."

**Back in the Tower**

Morgan realizing that this battle isn't going good for her decided to hide the files and program an auto send for fifteen hours from now so the humans would get them at the same time when they would be awake and trying to find out why that tower was so important. She deactivated the tower and left then ran as fast as she could while the humans were busy with her monster. She made it to the Transition Tower and went to the desert sector to the Oasis Tower where she waited for William to regain his lifepoints and meet her.

**Back at the battle**

Jeremie got the vehicles to the Warriors and Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich used them to get to a position to his the symbol on the Mammoth's head Emily and Drew were busy attacking on the right of the Mammoth and Brad and Aelita were attacking the left side. Odd launch five of his Laser-arrows at the symbol on its head and they all hit it but it didn't stop it Ulrich noticed something on the bottom of the Mammoth and went to investigate and saw that there was another eye on its belly he told Odd to fire in three and went to stab to Mammoth in its second eye. Odd counted down and on three hey let another five arrows loose on the top eye just as Ulrich stabbed to bottom eye three seconds after the synchronized hits the Mammoth shattered into bits of data. Aelita went to the tower to deactivate it but noticed that it was already deactivated and said "Now that's odd I could have sworn that tower was activated before we got our vehicles." Odd just exclaimed "Don't worry princess it is just one less job to do. Now I am going to go for the cafeteria I'm starving."

**Will Morgan's plan of deception work and will the two groups see through it? Find out with the next chapter and please review I want to know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Morgan X is property of AwesomeFanfictionAuthor I do not own her. Please review.**

Chapter 8: Deception

Two o'clock on the day after defeating the Mammoth. "Huh that's odd." Jeremie said as a random file appeared labeled urgent from Franz Hopper. Jeremie opened the file and listened as the voice of Franz Hopper said "Jeremie be careful that group of warriors that are trying to break Xana out of Lyoko have made a program that when de-virtualized you do not go back to earth but are lost in Lyoko forever. They need to go to where the Transporter arrives in the arctic sector. Hurry you must stop them." After hearing this Jeremie called the others and told them to get here as fast as they could. When everyone got there Jeremie replayed the message and Yumi spoke up first saying "Then we need to go there now and stop them." The rest agreed and so Jeremie started the virtualization process.

Eight o'clock on the day after defeating the Mammoth. "Hey Erik come over here, you two might as well come too it's an audio file from Tony." Brad said. "Well don't just sit there bro open it lets hear what he has to say." "Erik be cautious the Lyoko Warriors have developed a program that will cause you to be lost forever on Lyoko if de-virtualized. They need to activate it in the arctic sector where the Transporter appears. Hurry or rescuing me will be next to impossible." "Well come on let's stop them before it's too late to save dad." Drew said. "Okay head to the scanners I'll start the process." Brad said.

**On Lyoko at the edge of the arctic sector**

Morgan was sitting with William on a ridge overlooking the edge of the arctic sector when she saw the Lyoko Warriors and the Renegades virtualize at almost the same time off only by a couple of seconds "Oh well humans aren't perfect, but this will still be a good show. William go and start activating towers for the second part of my plan." "Of course Morgan, do you want me to send the Mantas into the core sector to begin the search for the imposter?" "Yes, the sooner we destroy this flaw the sooner I can rule this land and then earth." William started moving to the closest tower to activate it and the Mantas begin searching sector five and were closing in on the central tower.

Since Drew only had his Daito, Erik handed him one of his swords so he could fight better. The three of them circled up to better defend themselves, but Ulrich changed the odds even more when he shouted "Triplicate!" and then he yelled at Erik "So even after I helped you find your brother you betray my trust with a program." Erik yelled back "My program it was your program we will not let you keep us from freeing my uncle." Odd yelled over "You're delusional if you think we will believe that Franz told us himself that you were trying to bust Xana out of here." "We don't know what you are talking about Tony told us about the program to keep us trapped here if de-virtualized." Aelita said to the others "You know I think he is telling the truth I don't think tha." But that was all she could say before Drew's Daito hit here square in the chest. "Well I think that answers that they don't want us to stop them from uploading that program. Let's take them now" Yumi said. "Nice throw Drew but why do you always do that?" Emily asked. "Simple if I can take one out from a distance then there is less to worry about." Drew replied. "Cut the chatter here they come. Drew you take Odd, Emily take Yumi, I'll get Ulrich." Erik said

From her perch on the ridge Morgan was laughing at the scene the fact that the one person that could stop her plan was out of the picture this early was amazing and with William just about to finish up with the arctic sector's towers and going to the mountain sector then by the time the fight is done it will be far too late to stop her even if they figure it out.

Emily yelled "Let's even the odds 'Remembrance!' and a clone of Aelita was now fighting beside Emily against Yumi." "Emily, remember you can't do that forever you lose lifepoints with every second." Erik reminded her. "I know Erik I just need to time this right." Then Emily threw one of her swords and as Yumi was blocking an Energy Field from the Clone Aelita the sword hit her just below her fan, as Yumi de-virtualized Emily said "Rest!" "Nice throw sis." Drew said clearly impressed with that amount of luck. Erik managed to take out one of Ulrich's clones by that time. Emily was busy with another Ulrich, Drew was still busy with Odd, and Erik was fighting the other Ulrich. Drew got lucky with sword throw after being hit by one of Odd's laser arrows, so Drew and Odd were gone. Ulrich got a quick stab in on Erik just as Emily got a clean slash at the second Ulrich. Emily and Ulrich just stood there staring at each other for what seemed like ten minutes but was actually only a few seconds before Ulrich lunged at her. Emily side-stepped and came back with a slash at Ulrichs ribs. But Ulrich blocked it with his Katana and with the second one he came for a jab at Emily's gut. Emily moved so she was sideways to the blade then kicked Ulrich's hand so he dropped the second Katana, Emily smashed it so there was only one sword against one sword, even odds for both of them. Ulrich was surprised that she did that instead of picking it up and using it against him. But he was even more surprised when she said "Why do you want to launch a program to make it impossible for us to de-virtualize?" "Us, we were told you were going to do that, but if we were both told the same thing then that means it was a lie. Jeremie are there any towers activated?" Ulrich asked worried. Jeremie replied "Ye ye yes there are at least ninety towers that means only ten more need to be activated before they all are active. We were tricked into fighting each other that I didn't even notice."

"Dark Field!" Morgan yelled as a black sphere of energy hit Ulrich and de-virtualized him "Yes that's right I made the files and sent them to both of you now it is too late to stop me once William activates that last tower the finale step in my plan will come into place. I will be free of Lyoko, I will rule all of Lyoko and all of earth and there is nothing any of you can do to stop me once I am outside 'Dark Field!'" Emily was de-virtualized after that and William activated the last tower, when he did so all of Lyoko turned a blackish-red and the supercomputer in France started to glow dark red and Morgan was out to do her bidding on Earth.

**Will the two groups be able to stop Morgan? Will Tony ever be set free, speaking of where did Tony go it has been a while since we saw him and will the Mantas find him before Erik and his cousins do? Stay tuned for the next chapter and maybe some answers like where was Tony hiding this whole time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Morgan X is property of AwesomeFanfictionAuthor I do not own her. **

**Please review. Wow 186 views can't believe that I missed my first 100 by 86 views thank you for reading these and sticking to my story if you have any good ideas for this story let me know and you might see it in one of my upcoming chapters.**

Chapter 9: This Isn't Over Yet Part 1

"How could this have happened? Why were we so dumb to not see what was right in front of our eyes? We failed." Aelita said close to tears. "Aelita" Jeremie started "We may still be able to stop Morgan before she can do any real harm." "Yeah how do you plan to do that Einstein, it's not like we are able to go back to Lyoko with Aelita and shut down some towers we were all de-virtualized, although I want some payback at Drew for that lucky throw of his." Odd said rather annoyed. "Odd's right" Yumi said "none of us can go back to Lyoko except you and that new guy on their side." That's right Brad he could go to Lyoko and Aelita could talk him through the deactivation process." "Sorry but it doesn't work that way Ulrich, only me or my father can deactivate towers." Aelita said. Odd started smiling and, just when Ulrich was about to slap the back of his head, said "What about Tony he can activate them why can't he deactivate them." Jeremie yelled "Odd you're a genius!" and started a program to try to find Tony. "Uh Jeremie, don't you think we should contact Erik and his team they may want to hear what we are doing and they may know where Tony is exactly." Ulrich told him. "Right I'll do that now."

**At the same time in the Pentagon**

"What do you mean we lost all satellite picture and communications." General Reeds said to the communications officer. "I mean that we lost all. Wait I'm getting something." "What is it?" Reeds asked him. "Uh sir it looks like an eye mixed with a letter in the Greek alphabet." **(He is talking about the Eye of Xana) ** But before Reeds could ask if the com officer thought the Greeks were behind this his cell phone rings, the name on the caller ID said it was his son, who just happens to be an old friend of Brads and living close to Tony's house. "Not now son I am trying to figu." "Out why your satellites are down and why there is an upside down eye on all of your monitors." Erik finished "Are you behind this attack on the United States." Reeds yelled at him. Erik replied softly "No but I know who is. How soon can you get a car to the Columbus Airport to pick me up so I can explain what is happening." "I will have a jet on its way to pick you up be ready in one hour." Reeds said. "No, no aircraft of any kind ground all aircraft. If she's gotten into the satellites then she can easily bring down our planes. Now how soon can you get here?" Erik replied. "Ok lad now tell me what your address is so I can meet you and you can tell me everything you know about what is going on." "Yes sir the address is one one three Carnehagon Road Columbus Ohio." "Ok I will be there in roughly five to six hours." Reeds said then hung up the phone.

**Back at Tony's immediately following Erik's phone call.**

"Hey guys come down here quickly; I'm getting a message from that group in France." Brad yelled up the ladder. Once everyone was in the Holomap room Brad read opened the message, which was a Trojan Horse that set up a video call straight to Jeremie. "Hey do any of you know where your uncle is on Lyoko, he may be the only one who can deactivate the towers for now." Jeremie asked and added "I am running a scan for him but if you know where he is then Brad could meet him and help get him to the towers." "Unfortunately we lost contact after the battle in the forest sector, but he would most likely be in the tower in sector five since every one other than that one is active and being guarded" Brad said. Erik added to that by saying "One of the top U.S. generals is on his way here so I can tell him what needs to be down to stop Morgan. How is it on your end?" "Oh its wonderful here lasers everywhere, explosions, and a lot of Mammoths." Odd said sarcastically. Yumi shown up in the picture and with very little breath said "Everyone in Kadic is in the sewers and I got most of the surrounding area in the sewers as well." "What about your military aren't they doing anything?" Drew asked. "Yeah they're wasting ammunition shooting where the symbols aren't at I tried to tell them to hit the eye symbol, but they said find shelter kid it's too dangerous out here for someone like you." Yumi answered. Ulrich asked "So how is it on your side?" "Well no monsters yet but all satellite communications are down." Erik said. Odd said "Wait if satellite communications are down how are we having this call?" "That's simple we are using the monitors that are linked with Lyoko so we are calling through Lyoko." Emily informed him. Brad jumped when he heard the sound of the scanners brining something out of Lyoko when he approached the ladder to see what it was he was surprised to see Tony, or at least an apparition of Tony. The Tony specter walked straight to the monitor and imputed a program and clicked on run program, once done with that he said "In five days those scanner doors will open and there will be a gift for you to use against Morgan."

**Back in France on the streets of Paris**

"Take it down!" "They just won't die!" "Ah ah aaaahh! Help me!" "There's just too many of them!" All the people in the sewers could hear the soldier's cries above them in the streets. Another soldier yelled "What in the world! It's an elephant with three trunks." "Hey there's more over on my end." All the soldiers were being surrounded and were cut off by the Mammoths, and with Morgan at the top of the Eiffel Tower was laughing and enjoying the show the weak humans were giving her. A lieutenant said "There stopping why are they stopping. Ready yourselves men expect a charge." But instead of a charge everyone heard Morgan's voice saying "Give up there is no hope for survival if you continue to resist I know where your children cower I can have my forces kill them now. Surrender to me and they will be spared, and you will be spared, all I ask is for your undying loyalty to me your new Queen." Upon hearing this every man who had a child that was hiding in the sewers laid down their weapons and walked forward in defeat those that didn't were charged by the Mammoths, although Morgan didn't spare those who didn't surrender she kept her word and spared the children and the others who were hiding and invited them out of the sewers with open arms.

**At the Factory**

Jeremie still on the video call with Erik and the others heard about what just happened in the city and told Erik that they were now under the rule of Morgan. Ulrich tried calling his dad but couldn't due to the satellites being down so he said "Sorry guys but I need to go I am going home to warn my father." Yumi said that she would go with him but Odd said "No your parents are here if you disappear then they will worry. Don't worry about Ulrich I'll go with him." As Odd and Ulrich were about to leave the Factory Millie and Tamiya told them "Stop Morgan just posted a reward on all five of you. You need to keep a low profile. We will do our best to let your families know where you are at but don't leave this place." Ulrich and Odd went back down to the Holomap Room and told Jeremie and everyone that could here from the monitor "There is a bounty on all of our heads we can't leave the Factory. Millie and Tamiya informed us about the reward and said they will try to let our parents know where we are so they see us when possible." Jeremie found a local news station that Morgan was allowing to air saying "If you see any one of these five children call the authorities, do not approach for they are armed and dangerous, and our Queen's formal crowning will be tonight at seven o'clock all must attend." "Yeah dangerous to Morgan but we are always saving everyone else." Odd said.

**Meanwhile outside of Tony's house**

Erik and General Reeds are talking about the crisis in France and about Lyoko, Erik tells the General the exact spot to hit the monsters "You need to hit the symbol, the same one on the screens at the Pentagon, it is the Eye of Xana and it is the only weak spot." "Hey Erik!" Drew yelled from inside "France just fell." When Erik and Reeds got to the Holomap Room Drew continued "It's under Morgan's control and there is a bounty for those kids in France. I don't think we will be able to wait for the gift from my dad before we need to go to help them." "Brad has been trying to speed up the program the dad started and he made some progress we can expect the gifts in about how long did you say again?" Emily asked. "Maybe two to three hours and the others in France can expect the same type of gist in around twelve hour's maybe a little more." Brad said. "That's great, General I may not know what this gift is but it could turn the tides in France and save the rest of the world." Erik said. Now all they had to do was wait.

**What could this gift be, what will happen with Millie and Tamiya, will France be saved and how will General Reeds play a part in this? Part 2 will be out soon keep looking for it and please Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Morgan X is property of AwesomeFanfictionAuthor I do not own her. **

Chapter 10: This Isn't Over Yet Part 2

Around an hour after Erik was told the gift program was sped up he realized something "Brad how did you speed up that program?" "Oh, well I noticed that it was using sector five's tower to run it so I asked Tony to reroute power from the other towers to that one and doing so sped up the process a hundred fold." "Brad I think that is the smartest thing you have ever thought of." Erik said jokingly. After he said that the monitor came to life with a broadcast from Tony. "Ok here is what you can expect from the gift I am sending you; it is your Lyoko armor and weaponry with a few modifications to help with your combat." Erik and Brad looked at each other and Brad said "Right I'll tell the others." and ran for the ladder and started climbing. Erik started to bring up a window to talk to Jeremie and tell them what he found out when his phone started ringing. "Hello." Erik said. "Hello I was calling to tell you to surrender or be destroyed." "Morgan" Erik said with disgust in his voice "You should know by know that we won't surrender, by the end of today you will regret ever coming out of the supercomputer." "Is that so. Well I guess we will see if what you say will happen, I however doubt it will. If you haven't heard yet I now control France, Germany, Spain, Italy, and Russia." Erik dropped his cellular when he heard this and realized that Europe and Asia was as good as lost and that their mission was even more crucial.

Erik managed to get the channel to Jeremie open and told him the news about the armor and asked how many countries have fallen. To Erik's dismay every country that Morgan said had fallen and England is close, Japan is about to be attacked and America was the next one after England. Just then Erik realized that Morgan was going after the countries where the Lyoko Warriors and the Renegades were born in. In the two hours that they waited for the program to finish England fell to Morgan, but not before the English could infect their computer systems with a virus. This virus destroyed all of the monsters in England but Morgan destroyed it immediately after it took its toll on her army and she sent more to England to re-garrison it. The armor arrived and there were notes with them saying what modifications were there, Tony had magnetized the gauntlets to the users weapons so if they had to throw their sword at a target they could get it back, Drew loved this feature. There was also an energy converter that uses the towers on Lyoko to enable the powers that go with the armor, as well as allowing them to teleport to any location on earth every two hours.

While they were putting on their armor General Reeds managed to get one message to Erik before the satellites went dead. Erik we are being invaded by creatures with those symbols." "Hey guys Morgan has just put some of her monsters on our soil let's go say hi to them." Brad said "I'll stay here and try to get some volunteers to help you out." "Ok, hey see if you can find Cory he might help." Erik said. Cory Shoup was a friend of Erik's and was very good with staffed weaponry and he was also a brilliant tactician. "Sure thing I'll run a program to find him." "Don't bother he lives about an hour east of Cincinnati, he is in college but I think with this invasion they won't miss one person most would probably head home or go join a defense force." Erik said. "Alright I'll drive out and talk to him." Brad said. Drew stated "Why drive when you can teleport there." "Here's his address." Erik said as he handed Brad a piece of paper. The four of them teleported at the same time Brad in search of Cory, Erik, Drew, and Emily to Washington D.C. in order to regain control of America before Morgan can capture the capitol. When Erik, Drew, and Emily arrived in D.C. inside a small coffee house and left the building they can see that it is a complete mess. The dome on the capitol building is gone, casualties litter cover the streets, tanks are overturned, and Mammoths, Tarantulas, and Hornets are everywhere. A U.S. Marine saw them standing outside in the armor and thought they were children and yelled out to them saying "Kids get off the streets come over here." Surprised by the shouting they turned and drew their swords, when they saw the Marine they started walking over to him, but were spotted by two Tarantulas who opened up on them. The three of them reacted swiftly and charged the Tarantulas and made quick work out of them, they then turned and started walking back to the Marine who had his gun raised to shoot at the Tarantulas and got General Reeds." "Excellent we needed to speak with him about how to turn the tides of this war." Erik said.

**Meanwhile at Logan university **

Brad teleported right outside the main building and went to search for Cory. He was stopped by a couple of people who asked if he wanted to join their club, but Brad declined and asked if they knew Cory one of them said "Yeah I do, in fact that's him over there." as he pointed to someone next to a tree. Brad walked up to the man and asked "Excuse me but is your name Cory Shoup?" "For the last time I will not join your club." Cory said when he saw the shield and sword. "Sorry but I am not in that club, Erik sent me to find you." Upon hearing that Cory looked up and said "What does he want?" "Haven't you heard the U.S. is under attack we need your help to fight this threat, Erik remembered that you are a good staff wielder and he wants you to join our group to fight this threat and protect the world." Brad said. Cory was a little resilient about going with this guy in ancient armor but he decided to go ahead and see what is happening that Erik wants his help. They waited an hour and a half for brad to be able to teleport again and they went to Tony's house. Brad told Cory to climb to the bottom level and to step into one of the scanners, Cory did as was instructed and stepped into a scanner and Brad started the virtualization process. Cory virtualized onto Lyoko in a deserted area in the mountain sector his armour consisted of a golden breastplate, golden plate legs, and knee length crimson cape and a staff with blades on both ends. Brad ran the gift program while he was still on Lyoko and the program finished in a couple of minutes so Brad ran a de-virtualization program and Cory returned with his armour. Brad filled him in with what is happening and they set off for D.C.

**Washington D.C.**

Brad and Cory teleported to D.C. right in front of Erik and the others so they all ended up colliding Erik saying "Here I thought teleporting would reduce the risk of people running right into each other." "Ha ha ha yeah I was thinking the same thing, it's good to see you again Erik." "Cory I am glad you decided to join us, come on we're about to speak with General Reeds on a way to end the war." Erik said as they continued following the Marine. After a few blocks the Marine stopped and said "The General is in the basement of this building." Erik and his group went inside and walked down the stairs where the General was arguing with what looked like the bar owner. General Reeds looked up and said "Oh, Erik I see you got my message. Are you here to help?" "Yes sir we are and I have a plan to remove Morgan from the picture." The bar owner slowly started to turn around and said "Erik Heilman I thought I would never see you again."

**How does this man know Erik, what is Erik's plan, how many more countries will fall to Morgan and can she even be stopped? Keep watching out for the next chapter "This Isn't Over Yet Part 3" I will post as soon as I can and please review what you think so far.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I haven't added for a while but school got really busy and I got sick so here is Chapter 11 and Morgan X is property of AwesomeFanfictionAuthor I do not own her. **

Chapter 11: This Isn't Over Yet Part 3

"Erik Heilman I never thought I would see you again." "Sam! Man it's good to see you again how did you get here?" Erik said. "Well this is my place and I am not happy about the Army moving in." Sam said. "Well I should have guessed since the sign said Sam's. Oh, President Layman I didn't expect to see you here as well as General Reeds." Erik said. "Ah yes Erik, and these men here are Admiral Edgar, and Colonel Beekman, current heads of the Navy and Airforce." General Reeds said. "Excuse me General but how do we know we can trust these kids." President Layman said. "That's understandable sir but we are not kids we are all around twenty so we are adults and we are here to stop this attack." Emily said. "And Mr. President, Erik here is the one who enabled us to have our defenses ready and to keep this army contained here instead of all over the states." General Reeds said "Now General what is the situation?" Erik asked. "I will inform you but I don't know about them." Reeds said while pointing at Sam and the others. "They are my family and friends I trust them with my life and they are staying, General." "Fine, but the bar owner isn't a part of your team so." Reeds was saying before Drew cut in. "Erik said friends those two' pointing at Cory and Sam 'are his friends the rest of us are his family." "That is acceptable General, plus it is that man's bar so he should attend." President Layman said. "Yes Sir. Alright gather around and listen up"

They all gathered around a small table in the center of the basement, and looked at a map of D.C. with positions marked all over them. "Now don't pay attention to the position markings because they are very inaccurate." Reeds stated. "Why are they inaccurate?" Cory asked. "Because those positions are being overrun and there is nothing we can do to change the fact." Edgar stated. "Well have you tried sending tanks or aircraft to help them?" Brad asked. "Kid those tanks and aircraft are what's overrunning our troops." Beekman said. Everyone in the group just stared at him with a dumbfounded look on their faces. "What do you mean they are what is overrunning our troops Colonel?" Brad asked. "He means that the electronics in those vehicles have been overridden and are being unmanned against us." "Ah, Ashley I am glad you made it. Everyone this is Ashley Bell head computer programmer in the CIA." President Layman said. "Ashley where is the main computer mainframe here in the U.S.?" Erik asked rather quickly. "Uh that is classified above Presidential level." "Tell them Ashley I think he may have an idea to stop the tanks and the jets." "Yes Admiral. The mainframe is five miles below the Pentagon; in order to get there one would need to have the five people in charge of the computers." Ashley said. "To deep for a bomb we will need to go in ourselves to cut the lines." Erik said. "Cut the lines are you crazy that will take out every computer system we have." Edgar yelled. "That's the point if the computers are down then Morgan can't use them against us." Drew stated. "Where are the people in charge of the computers?" Erik asked. "They should be." Ashley was saying when the door to the basement exploded. "What in the. Guys Kankrelats they found us. Cory get the President out of here. Cory, Cory did you hear what I said?" Erik said. "Erik, Cory was hit by the door he's over there. I'll take care of the President" Emily said, but before she could get to him a Kankrelat shot a laser at him and hit him, "Erik the President just got hit! We need to get out of here we can't fight them and protect everyone else in here." "I hate fighting in a basement. Who chose a basement for a headquarters?" Erik yelled over the Kankrelats lasers and the officers sidearms. "Erik we can't hold out here forever!" "I know we need a way out or a way to protect them. Wait Brad use you shield, everyone but Drew and Emily behind Brad." Erik yelled. The commanders helped move Cory and the President behind Brad and then hid behind the table and his shield, Sam however couldn't be found. "Hey bro your friend Sam is gone." Brad yelled to Erik. "Hey get behind something now!" Sam yelled as he was pulling a pin on a grenade. Erik saw the grenade and yelled at the top of his lungs "GRENAAADDDEEE! Everybody down!" As soon as everyone was behind cover Sam pulled the pin and tossed the grenade at the Kankrelats six seconds later it exploded, wiping them all out. "Good job Sam." Drew was saying before a laser went past his head, when he looked back at the door he saw Bloks walking into the room and said "Great now we have Blok problems." But to everyone's surprise they did not continue to attack instead they formed into a column of two next to the door. Two seconds later everyone knew why, Morgan was walking into the building.

"I will say this once; surrender and you can get out of here alive, don't and you will not get out of this basement at all. You have ten minutes to decide." Morgan said before walking back up the stairs with the Bloks close behind. "Maybe we should surrender I mean look at our odds here the President will need medical aid one of your guys was knocked out by the door its hopeless." General Reeds said. "Shut up General it isn't hopeless. Okay listen up everyone pair up once the deadline is over we will teleport out of here and go to the Capitol Building understand." Erik said. "Yeah." Every member of Erik's team said. "Well in order to make her think we will be surrendering I will ask her for transportation for the President to get to a hospital." Reeds said. "Fine go on out and ask for transportation but we won't need it." Erik told him.

**Meanwhile outside across the street**

"So what is going on in there General?" Morgan asked. "They are going to teleport to the Capitol Building when you go in for your answer. I told them I would try to get a vehicle for the President to try to trick you so they don't suspect me of giving away the headquarters." General Reeds said. "Good, you better go back and tell them I will get a vehicle around and also tell them that their tanks are out here." Morgan said. "Yes my Queen." Reeds said then left for the basement. "William come here." Morgan said "Yes Morgan what is it?" William asks. "I want you to go to the Capitol Building with as many Mammoths as you want, and destroy those pests." Morgan said rather irritated. "Of course Morgan, it will be done shortly." William said then left.

**At the factory in France**

"I don't get it." "Huh, what was that Einstein?" Odd asked. "A tower deactivated and then reactivated." Jeremie said. "Maybe it was a bug in the system." Ulrich said cheerfully. "I'll run a scan and find out. Once Yumi gets back with some more people the six of you are going to Lyoko. Millie, Tamiya get ready Aelita you are going in with them as well; Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi will follow right after you land." Jeremie said. "Jeremie we all have our armor from Lyoko and if all six of us go to Lyoko the factory will be defenseless I think two of us should stay." Aelita said to him. "She's right Jeremie we need to protect the people upstairs. Tamiya and I can stay since our experience on the matter came from fighting here on earth and not Lyoko." Millie said rather seriously for a freshman in high school. (Clunk hiss) "Hey I managed to get seven more people here." "Okay head for the scanners you're going in." Jeremie said "Aelita fill her in on the situation." "So what's going on?" Yumi asked. "A tower deactivated and then reactivated so we're going in to investigate." Aelita told her. "Ok transfer Ulrich, transfer Odd, transfer Yumi; scanner Ulrich, scanner Odd, scanner Yumi; virtualization. Transfer Aelita, scanner Aelita, virtualization. The tower is straight north of your position." Jeremie said. "I think I see it Einstein looks like it is being guarded by Megatanks." Odd said. "Not only that but they are under attack." Ulrich added. "Here I will give you video feed." Aelita said. "Wow that is strange, wait we have seen that Manta before haven't we." Jeremie said. "Yeah that's the one still loyal to Erik's uncle." Ulrich stated. "That means he may be the one messing with the towers right under Morgan's nose." Yumi said. "Yeah maybe you should go help him out. Here are your vehicles." Jeremie said.

**Back in the basement at Sam's**

"Erik she bought it she will be sending a vehicle for the President, but there are six M1Abrams tanks out there I think that may be what blew open the door." Reeds said. "Okay well that is not good. The President is stable for now I think he will make it. Drew how much time do we have before the deadline?" "Three minutes." "Okay I will take Reeds and Cory, Drew you have the President and Sam, Emily you get the Admiral, Brad the Colonel and Ashley." Erik said. "Oh no, I am not abandoning my place." Sam said. "Sam you destroyed a lot of her monsters she won't forgive you for that, in her eyes you are an enemy just like us, you are not staying." Drew said. "Unless you are working for her that would be the only reason he would want to stay here." General Reeds said trying to keep suspicion off of himself. "Look the Bloks are coming back." Admiral Edgar said. "Now!" Erik yelled as everyone teleported to the Capitol Building.

**Outside the Capitol Building**

"You thought you were smart trying to escape Morgan didn't you" William exclaimed when they arrived "Attack now, leave none of them standing." "How did he know we would be here?" Emily asked. "There is no way we can take on that many Mammoths, there has to be at least fifty of them." Brad exclaimed. "Everyone inside now!" Erik yelled. "So now what do we do? We can't hide in here forever they will destroy the building with us inside it." Sam said. "Sam try to wake Cory up he is our only hope of getting out of here at least for two hours, the rest of us will try taking out those Mammoths." Erik said. "So what's your plan Erik?" Emily asked. "You three handle the Mammoths I will take William, just keep the Mammoths off of me and we can do this." Erik said right before they ran out of the building and into the fray. When Erik reached William he yelled "How did you know we would be here?" "Morgan knows everything she knew of your plan to trick her right after you thought of it. She sent your General back to you thinking she didn't know the plan but she did." William said back to him. Upon hearing this Erik knew exactly how William knew they would be there and he started running back inside the others seeing this followed suit and joined him inside the Building. "You traitor how could you do this to your own country." Erik yelled as he was running at General Reeds. "What how dare you call me a traitor with no proof." Reeds exclaimed. "I have all the proof I need William stated unintentionally that Morgan new of our plan right after we thought of it and sent you back thinking that we had fooled her. He gave you up you traitor." Erik declared. "I am not a traitor I didn't give anyone here up my life is on the line too why would I give us up to her." Reeds yelled back. "Okay fine go out there and if they start attacking you we will run out and protect you and escort you back then I will apologize, but if they don't attack then you will want to hide." Erik told him as he pointed to the opening in the wall. Reeds started walking out and the Mammoths were about to attack when William said stand down. "I knew it he did betray us, I am going to make him pay." Erik said as he started moving towards Reeds but Drew stopped him and said "No it's not worth your life to run out there you will get your chance but right now we should focus on staying alive." You're right let's try to wake Cory up so we can get out of here and we can't go back to your dad's house because Reeds knows about it, but I know of a place we can go and maybe get some help with this problem." Erik said. "Where would that be Erik?" Sam asked. "An abandoned factory in France there is another team working against Morgan there."


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while had school to take care of well here is Chapter 12 enjoy**

**Oh and just to specify I have gotten some messages stating that they are cowards for abandoning the U.S. and also saying that the U.S. government died when the President got hit both are not true the odds against them are around 200 to 1 and with the system of government that the U.S. has if a President dies or has to go to a Hospital then the next in line takes over in this case the Vice President who I have not come up with an idea for yet.**

**Morgan X is property of AwesomeFanfictionAuthor I do not own her.**

Chapter 12: A Team Effort

"Hey Erik, we're about to have some company in here." Sam yelled from the hole in the wall. "Huh let me have a look. Guys get ready to move William is sending Tarantulas at us; Sam, Ashley, Admiral and Colonel move the President and Cory towards the center of the building we will fall back to you as needed' Erik said 'everyone else get ready and remember Tarantulas suffer at close quarters combat." "Where should we take them?" Colonel Beekman asked. "Take them to the Senate Chamber it can be defended and there are signs directing the way so we will be able to find it easily." Drew said. "And Colonel if you find any people hiding on the way, tell them to come along." Brad added. "Of course we will, here take this when your friend wakes up I'll tell you." Beekman said as he tossed a radio to Brad. "Right now get going." Erik yelled as he destroyed a Tarantula. "Right, let's go." Beekman said as he picked up the President and Sam picked up Cory and they started for the Senate Chamber. "Erik how can we possibly hold them all back we are massively outnumbered." Emily stated. "I know and we can't we just have to wait for Cory to wake up then we are out of here, but if he doesn't wake up in time then I am going straight for that traitor and William." Erik said as he was fending off two Tarantulas.

A few minutes of fighting passed and the Tarantulas started to back up and stopped firing at them. "What are they doing?" Drew asked and was answered by William. "I will say this once surrender and fight for Morgan and you will live; refuse and I will collapse the building. You have thirty minutes to reply." "Oh great so what do we do now?" Emily exclaimed. "Brad, call Beekman and see how Cory is doing." Erik said. "Right. Colonel Beekman come in over." Brad said into the radio. "This is Colonel Beekman what is it over." "What are Cory and the President's condition over?" Brad asked. "The President is awake but is having some trouble moving but that is expected and Cory is starting to stir so he should wake soon. How is it on your end over?" "William just asked for our surrender in twenty-eight minutes or he will collapse the building over." "Understood out." "Erik the President is awake and Cory should be soon." Brad yelled. "Right let's go. Emily, Drew come on we're going to the Senate Chamber." Erik Shouted over to them. Upon saying this they all started running towards the Senate Chamber when they heard William yell out "Erik before you all leave Morgan would like to talk face to face!" "Erik, don't go it's a trap it has to be." Emily said rather worriedly. "I agree if you go to talk to her we might have to leave without you just so no one will get this building dropped on their heads." Brad said. "Fine, go get them out of here the place you need to go to is Kadic Academy. You will be meeting up with Ulrich he'll take you to the factory, tell him something came up and I had to stay but don't tell him it was to talk to Morgan." Erik said as he turned around and started walking out the nearest hole in the wall.

**Meanwhile in France**

**There will be French wording and translations for a little bit**

"Ok we made it I just hope Erik will be okay back there, now where Ulrich at he should be here." Cory said. Upon saying this a big man with a bandage on his cheek walked up and said "Hé, comment savez-vous Ulrich et comment avez-vous ici?" "Uh anyone here know French I know Erik does but he isn't here." Brad stated. "Lucky I'm here I took French in college." Ashley said "Okay he said 'Hey, how do you know Ulrich and how did you get here?'" "Tell him it will take too long to explain and we need to see him and the others now." Emily said to her. "Il serait trop long d'expliquer et nous avons besoin de voir lui et les autres maintenant." Ashley told him rather impressively. "Très bien, suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer le chemin qu'ils prennent, mais garder le rythme." Jim said. Ashley translated for them saying "He said follow him and keep up." So they started for the hatch to the sewers following Jim closely. They followed Jim around many corners and finally came to a ladder he started climbing and they followed as he neared the entrance to the factory he waived at a security camera and said to two girls next to the door "Millie, Tamiya ces gens savent Ulrich et le reste de votre groupe et ont dit qu'ils avaient besoin de parler à vous les gars." ** (Millie, Tamiya these people know Ulrich and the rest of your group and said they needed to talk to you guys)** "Ok, Merci Jim. Uh, follow me I'll take you to Jeremie." Millie said. "Wait how do you know how to speak English?" Drew asked. "We have an English Language class here isn't that right Jim." Tamiya stated also exposing that Jim could speak English and didn't need a translator. "Yeah one of the be…" (Whack) "You mean I didn't have to translate that whole time why did you waste our time like that." Ashley said after a mean right hook to the back of Jim's head. "Woe easy now Ashley don't hurt the guy." Emily said. When Drew saw that she wasn't stopping he grab her by her arms and pulled her back. "Yeah sorry about that Ulrich and the others went into Lyoko so we had Jim go to meet you sense he has seen Erik before and knew Erik could speak French." Millie said as Ashley was starting to calm down and Jim's headache was starting to subside. "Man you have a mean punch." Jim said groggily. "Four brothers you learn to protect yourself in fights that way" Ashley said "and sorry about your head." "Don't worry about it I'm fine." Jim said. "Jim your head is bleeding you should go see Yolanda." Tamiya said. "Okay you eight follow me, Tamiya take over here." Millie said.

**Back in D.C.**

"Okay William where is she?" Erik asked angrily. "Calm down Erik I am right over here. Now you realize that I allowed you to keep your weapons but why did I do that?" Morgan said to him. "I was about to ask you that because I actually don't know why you would do something that stupid." Erik stated. "Really I thought it would have been obvious to you why I let you keep a hold of them. Anyway I let you keep them for one reason the same why I asked to speak to you." Morgan said. "And that would be what?" Erik asked rather annoyed. "I wanted to talk to you about your uncle on Lyoko and how to solve a problem that he has been creating for me." "What do you mean solve a problem? And that still doesn't answer why you let me remain armed without you having any of your monsters here." Erik said still annoyed at his question not answered. "I mean he was always a pain in my side on Lyoko and now that my plan is finally coming together he is still interfering what I propose is I help you get him out of Lyoko and you help me with my conquest, and if you do I will put you in command of all of the Americas two continents under your control." Morgan told him. "Hmm, are you crazy now tell me why I would ever help you I am very close to solving my dilemma so I won't need your help." Erik replied back. "Well that solution won't help if your uncle's data is no longer able to be retrieved." Morgan jabbed. "You wouldn't dare because if you do I will personally end you and then make sure that any data that may have remained is permanently deleted." Erik shouted at her. "You can try but not even Hopper would be able to delete all of my data." Morgan told him "So you really have no choice but to work with me or lose your uncle." "You know that as soon as I get my uncle out of there, there won't be anything to keep me from killing you." Erik told her. "I wouldn't expect anything less. Now Captain go and lead my monsters to victory over the United States then move into Canada." Morgan ordered. "Yes Ma'am." Erik said as he walked towards his new found army. "Oh Erik, before you do that there is something I want you to do first." Morgan said before Erik took five steps away. "Yes, what would that be Morgan?" Erik asked her. "I want you to find the group in France that is starting to become a very painful thorn in my side and end them." Morgan instructed. "No they're just kids I won't kill children just to stop them from messing with your plans." Erik shouted at her. "Fine don't kill them just make it impossible for them to use their armor against me." Morgan said. "So you want me to destroy the super-computer right?" Erik asked. "Yes now go and take care of it for me. You will have whatever monsters you need to handle the problem." Morgan replied. "Very well it will be taken care of Morgan." Erik said before teleporting to France.

**At the Factory Bridge City side**

"Target above the main door and at the southern corner of the building. Fire!" Erik yelled to his fifty Mammoths and one-hundred Tarantulas. Upon yelling fire all the monsters opened up on the Factory where Brad and the others had just gotten to the elevator. Once the first barrage from the Mammoths and Tarantulas was fired into the building Erik yelled to around two-hundred Kankrelats and another one-hundred Bloks to start moving into the building and everything was working to plan until the first ranks of Kankrelats blew up. Realizing what was going on Erik rushed to the aid of his monsters and ducked just in time to avoid a barrage of laser arrows from Odd. Seeing that his arrows almost hit Erik, Odd yelled "Sorry man come on let's get them." Erik started running with swords drawn straight for Odd and took a swing at his midsection which missed due to Odd jumping back out of reach. "Hey what was that all about we're on the same side." Odd yelled at him. "Sorry but no we aren't, fire at him now!" Erik yelled at the Kankrelats as they opened fire. "Keep firing back there." Erik yelled at the Mammoths and Tarantulas so they resumed firing into the building. (Boom!) An explosion open the corner at the southern part of the Factory so Erik ordered the one-hundred Bloks to move into the opening as he ran for the hole in the wall.

**At the super-computer screen**

(Multiple Explosions) "What in the world is that?!" "I'll find out Einstein." Odd yelled as he took headed into the elevator that had Brad and the others in it. Three minutes later and after several more explosions Odd tells them, through a communications device that Jeremie added to the suits, that there is an army of Kankrelats and Mammoths outside as well as Erik. Upon hearing his brother's name Brad goes to the elevator and pushes the button so he can go help then he heard Odd say "Hey what was that all about we're on the same side." And Erik reply back to him "Sorry but no we aren't, fire at him now!" then they heard Erik yell "Keep firing back there." then there was another explosion at the southeast corner of the Factory. "Quick Ulrich and Yumi go to the southeast corner and keep whatever is going to try to get through that hole out." Jeremie told them expecting the most Morgan could through at them.


End file.
